Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{4}}{5^{7}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{5^{4}}{5^{7}} = 5^{4-7}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{4}}{5^{7}}} = 5^{-3}} $